Family Bonds
by Puldoh
Summary: Mikey is afraid of doctors, he has every right to be....a fear that rises when Mikey gets really sick and is brought to the hospital, a place he had no desire to be. Family Bonds are tested when one of theirs is sick. FF story.


* * *

Mikey sat down on the couch, glancing around the living room. Leo was meditating with Splinter and Raph was watching his wrestling. Donnie and Cody were off somewhere and he could hear Serling in the kitchen. Mikey sighed, wondering if he should tell anyone he wasn't feeling good. His head was pounding and his stomach was killing him.

It was a deep stabbing pain right in his gut. And his head felt like it was about to explode. He was tired, his muscles ached and he felt hot.

Shaking his head, he decided not to. Lying back down, he sat there, staring at nothing. Thinking. He missed his old home. Sure, the future was nice and all, but he missed their old lives. He missed April and Casey. He missed his comics and silver Sentry and Leatherhead. He really missed his kitten too.

Getting up, he walked toward his room. Seeing Don and Cody walking along the hallway, he sighed, wondered what they were up to. "Hey bro, whatcha doing?" he asked, tiredly.

Don looked up smiling, and said, "Cody and me were just in the shop. We discovered that if we recalibrated the -" but Mikey held his hand up and said, "Whoa, no, stop right there."

Don stopped confused. Mikey gave a small smile, "Look bro, I love you and I wish I could understand you, but seriously, I have no idea what recalibrating means and I don't understand you when you try and explain. Just tell me, you having fun?"

Don smiled, "Yeah Mikey, I'm having fun. What are you doing?"

"Nothing Donnie, I'm going to go lie down. I have a bad headache." Mikey said tiredly.

He saw Don's face change and he was thinking, '_stupid, stupid, stupid, shouldn't have said anything._' as Don came toward him.

Mikey backed up away.

"How are you feeling? Do you have any other symptoms? What else is wrong? Mikey, you have a fever!" Don said, checking Mikey's forehead.

Mikey scowled, "Its nothing Don! I'm fine." _He knew Don was always concerned when he got sick because when he did get sick, he always got really sick. _

Don frowned, checking Mikey's eyes, seeing the redness in them, he saw how tired he was too. "Mikey, how are you feeling, really?"

Mikey scowled, "I'm fine, just leave me alone," he scowled. And he turned to stomp off to his room.

He heard Cody ask Don, "What's wrong? Why are you so scared of him getting sick? It happens to the best of us."

He slammed his door shut before he heard Don answer.

Flopping down on his bed, he pulled his blanket over him, whimpering. He soon fell asleep.

_

* * *

_A few hours later, he woke up, coughing. His stomach still hurt and now his lungs felt like they were burning. He wondered what was wrong with him. He continued to cough, gasping for breathe as he sat up.

Reaching over, he fumbled with his lamp beside his bed. His head was pounding and he yelped when the soft light came on.

Lying back down, he sighed, wondering what the hell was going on. He started to cough again and this time, he cough into his hand. Looking at his hand in shock, he saw small flecks of blood on it.

He was scared now. He didn't know what to do. Reaching over on his communicator, he called Raph. He knew Raph would check on him. "Raphi?" he called out.

He heard a grunt and some static, then a rough voice, "Mikey, what the Shell you doing calling me at 4 in da morning'?"

"Raphi…something's wrong….I'm bleeding…" Mikey said and then started to cough.

"Shit, be right there Mikey." he heard and then the communicator turned off. Mikey gasped, whimpering.

_His lungs were burning now and it felt like his stomach was being shredded_. He heard his door code being punched in for his room and Raph walking in. "Shit Mikey, what's wrong? Are you alright? I gotta get Donnie!"

Mikey grabbed his arm before Raph turned to leave, his blue eyes wide with panic and fear. "Don't leave me by myself!"

Raph nodded, holding his hand tightly. Touching a button on his communicator, he beeped everyone in the house. "Mikey's sick, its bad. Donnie, get your ass in here!"

He ignored the replies and looked back at Mikey who was coughing again. _Seeing the blood land in Mikey's hand made him a bit scared. What was wrong with him? _"Mikey, tell me what's wrong?" Raph questioned softly.

Mikey moaned, gasping as he finished coughing. "My stomach is killing me dude. It hurts!" he whimpered.

Then the door opened and Splinter walked in first, "My son, what is wrong?"

Raph spoke for Mikey, "He's coughing up blood sensei, and he says his stomach hurts."

Splinter turned to Donatello, "Donatello, what is wrong with him?"

Don walked around Raph and Splinter, "I don't know, I know he wasn't feeling well earlier but he said it was nothing. Mikey, tell me again, what is wrong?"

Just then Cody walked in, "What's going on?" he asked, yawning.

Mikey whimpered, "My stomach feels like its being shredded Donnie. And my head hurts and my lungs hurts. Donnie, what's wrong with me?" and he started to cough again.

He felt Splinter take Raph's place and Raph lift him from behind, holding him up. He wondered where Leo was until he saw Leo returning with a few bottles of water.

"Mikey, where about does it feel your stomach hurts?" Don asked, "Point to it."

Mikey drank some water, little sips and was grateful the taste of blood was gone. "Thanks Leo." he said weakly.

Turning his focus to Don, he reached down his plastron and pointed to his lower right side. Don sighed, "I need to do a scan on you, alright?"

Mikey whimpered, he hated being strapped down, it was scary! It reminded him of Bishop and when Bishop had captured them.

Shuddering he nodded. Raph and Leo helped him up, walking with him as Don and Cody ran ahead and prepared the lab. Mikey shuddered as he was laid down on the bed.

"It is alright my son," Splinter whispered as he saw the fear on Michelangelo's face. "You will not be harmed, you will be scanned, that is all." Splinter explained.

Mikey shuddered, "But sensei," he whispered, "That's what Bishop did."

Splinter sighed, knowing his youngest still suffered from nightmares from that horrid man in the past. Splinter scowled, knowing his sons fears increased when he realized the man was still alive here in 2105. And he had nightmares once more.

"They will not harm you my son, they are your family, your friends. They will not harm you." Splinter explained, trying to calm his son down.

Mikey nodded, still shivering a bit. He heard Don and Cody gasp. "We need to get him to the hospital!"

Mikey's fear shot up several notches, and he struggled against Splinters' grip on him, slapping away, "NO!" he said, fear enveloping him. _No hospitals! No doctors! No humans!!!! _

_Regardless of being here in the future, Mikey still had a fear of humans who were doctors. Not small, huge! He hated human doctors, and they terrified him. He felt Raph and Leo grab his arms, telling him to calm him down. _Suddenly, he felt a small prick on his arm and he felt weak all of a sudden.

Frowning, he looked at Donnie's guilty face. "I'm sorry Mikey, but you needed to calm down. We need to take you to the hospital. You have a ruptured spleen and its bleeding inside. Its travelling up to your lungs. If you don't have surgery right away, you could die."

Mikey felt tears come to his eyes, and tried to stop them. He was too embarrassed to say he was scared of the hospital but he turned to Splinter, "Please don't make me go!" he pleaded.

Splinter frowned at his youngest son, knowing about his fear but he said, "Michelangelo, you will not be alone. We will be there with you. Do you understand?"

Mikey nodded glumly.

Cody asked, "Why is Mikey scared of the hospital?"

Raph smacked his head, "Because, its humans, humans and doctors and that smell!"

Cody looked even more confused. He opened his mouth to speak again when Leo interrupted, "Look, enough talk. Cody, go and call the hospital and make sure you get a private room. Hush Hush. Got it?" Cody nodded.

"Donnie, find out everything you need to know about what's wrong with Mikey so you can ask questions." Don nodded and ran to the computer, immediately downloading everything he needed.

"Raph, go to Mikey's room and gather any items you think he would want with him and pack him a small bag." Raph nodded, "Right."

Leo then turned to Splinter, "Master Splinter, if you can, go and grab Michelangelo's Journal for his sicknesses? Just in case the hospital asks any questions. Do you still have it?"

Splinter nodded, "Yes, I had Cody-san give me a copy of anything in the journal before we transported here." and he left to go and get it.

Leo then walked over to Mikey's dazed eyes, knowing he was under the effects of the half-sedative. "Mikey, I know you are scared, and that it will remind you of your time with Bishop, but I promise. We will be with you."

Mikey nodded, glumly. He was going to go to the hospital. He was scared but he hid it. He didn't have any energy to be scared right now.

* * *

10 minutes later

He was on his way into the hospital and Mikey felt the panic start to build again. His family was following the ambulance attendants that were wheeling him into Manhattan's New Hope Hospital (my own name).

Mikey shivered as he was brought to an examination room and a human doctor wearing a white jacket and had dark brown eyes looked at him, a little curious, "My name is Dr. Saki. So what is the problem?"

Mikey's eyes widened at the name and he looked fearfully at Splinter. Don spoke, "I examined him at home and took a scan. He seems to have a ruptured spleen that's bleeding and leaking upwards toward his lungs, causing him to cough up blood."

The doctors eyes widened, he walked over to the phone, "I need a surgeon and a room stat. Make sure the surgeon is knowledgeable about…." turning he asked, "What species are you?"

Leo replied, "Mutant turtles, Red Eared sliders to be exact. From Earth."

The doctor looked confused, "Make sure he knows terrapin creatures physiology. Need an OR stat. 5 minutes."

Dr. Saki turned back to them, "He needs surgery right away, we need to prep him. The nurse will take you to the emergency room. You can wait there. Surgery will take a few hours. What's his blood type?"

Mikey blanched. _He was going to be by himself!!! With a doctor named Saki! And he wasn't going to have his family with him. He started to shake_! "NO!" he yelled out, pushing the doctor away from him.

Leo and Raph jumped forward, grabbing Mikey's arm and stopping him from jumping out of the bed. "MIKEY, calm down!!"

Mikey yelled, "NO! NO! Stop, please, let me go! Don't cut me open! Please, don't cut me open!!!!" he said, bursting into tears.

Don turned to Dr. Saki. "Look, Dr, Please, can you give him a sedative?"

He nodded walking over to a drawer. "How much does he weigh?" he asked as he started a dose.

"About 220 pounds." Splinter said gravely, wishing he could calm his son down.

The Doctor nodded, pulling the needle free from the bottle, "Any allergies?"

Splinter shook his head, and turned to Donatello. Donatello spoke, "He is allergic to Codeine and has a bad reaction to any stomach upset medicines."

The doctor nodded, hearing the fearful cry coming from the obviously distressed and panicked turtle. He quickly injected him with the anaesthesiology and said, "Go to the waiting rooms, hurry and fill out the consent forms. We need to do emergency surgery. Who is the guardian?" glancing at the strange family as Mikey fell back onto the bed, knocked out but the medicine.

Splinter stepped forward, "I am his guardian. Please save my son!"

Dr. Saki nodded, "We will do out best."

Cody stepped in, "Master Splinter, there is a nurse here waiting to show us the waiting rooms. Mikey will be okay. I asked to have a window to the surgery but they said no. But they will allow a nurse to come and go during and keep us informed."

They nodded, worried and afraid about Mikey being sick.

They walked over to the waiting room.

And waited.

One hour passed and they heard he was doing good so far.

Two hours passed and a doctor ran out, his jacket coated with blood. "I need a donor immediately, he's losing too much blood."

Raph jumped up, fear on his face, "I'm his match, take me, we're the same blood."

The doctor grabbed Raph and brought him into a another room, immediately pushing a needle into a vein and connecting it to his sick brother. He watched silently, staying on the bed across from him, and watched as the doctors connected a tube thing to Mikey's arm. Taking the blood right from him.

Raph was scared. He saw something was going on, something that made the doctors worried. He could hear words, blurred together and he was feeling weak and a little tired. He figured it was from the blood loss. He got like that when he used to donate to Mikey when they were younger.

Raph relaxed knowing that it must be done.

Soon he was asleep.

When he woke up, he was in a room with his family nearby. They were talking lightly to each other. He wondered what was going on. "MIKEY!!??" he said suddenly, shooting up in his bed, looking around.

He saw Leo sitting beside his bed, and said, "Leo? How's, Mike? Is he okay?"

Leo gave a tired smile, "Yeah Raph, he's alright. He's in critical care upstairs for a few more hours. Apparently he had some strange anomalies in his system and it startled them. He's out of surgery and he's going to be fine."

Raph laid back, dizzy and feeling a bit weak, "So he's alright?" a small smile on his face.

Leo smiled, "He's fine. He's only allowed 2 visitors for 10 minutes every hour until he's released to another floor."

Raph nodded, suddenly sleepy. "So who's with him now?" he asked yawning.

Leo smiled, "Master Splinter and Don. Don is asking the doctors a lot of questions about his surgery as well. Cody managed to get both you and Mikey private rooms so no room mates. You should be released tomorrow morning. Go to sleep, you need it."

Raph nodded, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Mikey groaned, feeling fuzzy. _Something was wrong. He couldn't focus. And there was a loud beeping sound near him. That was annoying. Is it my alarm? Hmmm, think I need to bust that too….he he he, Don won't be too mad I hope. What going on? This ain't my bed? Whose talking? Pink Gumdrops? Who are those pink things? Ewww they gotta hair on them! I wonder what's going on? I'm tired, and my stomach doesn't hurt no more!!! Well, not like before! He he. I wanna get up! What day is it. Ow, whose touching me? _

Mikey swatted the hand away, flinching. He heard a loud voice nearby, telling him to open his eyes so he could look. Mikey groaned not wanting to. Then he felt a hand touch his face and Mikey flinched, his hand shooting out, grabbing the persons wrist and pushing it back. He heard someone yell out, and looked around blearily.

A human!

Mikey shrieked, looking around panicked. He pushed the human away and saw wires on him and he started to panic. _He didn't know what was going on!!! He saw another person dressed in blue and walking toward him_.

Mikey gasped, "Get the Shell away from me dude!" he yelped, kicking the blankets off and trying to turn on the bed, and felt the stitches in his plastron pull at him.

Looking down, he saw a surgery scar on him and was even more confused and panicked. He couldn't remember what happened and his head was confused.

Suddenly, he felt hands on him, pushing him back on the bed, straps being wrapped around his wrists and Mikey gasped, kicking out, not wanting to go down without a fight. He yelled out, "NO! LET ME GO! HELP!" he yelled out, feeling another strap go around his left hand and again over his legs. He was starting to panic even more.

_A needle was shining to his left, scaring him even more. He wondered what the Shell these humans were going to do with him. _

"WHOA, what the Shell you doing to my brother!!! Un-strap him, now!" Don's voice demanded as he came into the room.

"Your brother is violent. He attacked the doctor, snapping his wrist and proceeded to attack us." the man said angrily.

Mikey was confused on what Don was saying. "Donnie, Please, lemme go. I wanna go home."

Don walked over, gently taking the straps off and glaring at the male nurse, "Its okay Mikey. Your in a hospital. You got very sick. Do you remember?"

Mikey bit his lip, trying to concentrate. His eyes widened as he remembered. "We were at Cody's….I was…my stomach hurt…what happened?"

Don undid the last of the straps, "We had to do emergency surgery on you. Take it the doctor didn't say anything when you woke up?"

Mikey frowned, shrugging, "I don't know. Hard to remember. I'm a little confused…I can't remember too clearly….I thought I was back with Bishop….I thought he did this to me."

Don sighed, remembering when Bishop had captured them. He knew Mikey was remembering that when he was brought in, "Mikey, its alright. Your okay now. But you need to stay here for a few days so you don't get sick."

"You said you wouldn't leave me!" Mikey said pouting, remembering a bit.

Don gave a smile, "We didn't leave you. We were in the hall way while the doctors looked you over. I'm sorry. Due to our unique physiology, your still in Critical care Unit. But after you let the doctors tend to you, you will get moved downstairs. Where we will have a private room waiting for you."

Mikey sighed, his voice wavered, "Stay with me when the doctor comes?"

Don nodded, "Of course."

Mikey smiled. Soon the doctor came in, examining him, taking off the bandages and Mikey blanched at the large stitched up cut on the lower part of his plastron. It had blood on it. "What did they do? Ow, don't touch!" Mikey said as the doctor touched the wound lightly, seeing the new blood on it.

"He tore at the stitches a bit but it looks alright. He can be moved to paediatrics ward now. Now listen here," the doctor said, looking sternly at Mikey, "You keep this wound clean. No getting up, no walking for 2 days. Let it heal. If you need help going to the washroom, we have nurses to help with that. You'll be here for a few more days. Maybe a week. No over night visitors though."

Mikey blanched at the thought of no one around at night-time. His heard the heart rate monitor pick up speed, his distressed eyes looked at Don's in a panic.

"Doctor, you don't understand," Don started to say, but the doctor signed the clipboard at the end of the bed, "Talk to the head of Paediatrics if you need to work out something. They have different rules. Bye Mikey." and he walked out.

Mikey looked up at Donnie, eyes wide with panic. "Don't worry Mikey, we're ninja, we'll make sure we can be with you at night."

Mikey nodded, trusting his brothers. Mikey was struggling to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to go to sleep. But he was still fuzzy and tired.

"Sleep Mikey, when you wake up, you'll be in your own room." Don's voice said from far away. Mikey yawned, nodding.

He fell back asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt a little more clearer. He groaned as he started to wake. He could hear Cody and Don talking in the back round. He opened his eyes, smacking his lips, he was thirsty and hungry. He saw Don and Cody were arguing with someone.

Frowning, he sat up, pushing himself up. He saw Don turn and give him a quick smile. Then he turned back to the person they were arguing with.

"Look, he needs to have someone with him at night time. He can't be alone!" Dno was saying.

The doctor, Mikey assumed, was shaking his head, "I'm sorry, but your brother is over the age. If he was younger than 12 years, we would allow someone to stay with him at night, but since he is 16 years old, he should be okay with being on his own."

Mikey paled hearing this.

Cody spoke, "You don't understand. This is the first time he has been in the hospital. How about if I make a large donation to this hospital, can you allow one person in?"

"No, and bribery will not help your matters,. Give me one good reason why you want someone to stay the night and I might consider it." the doctor said stubbornly.

Then Mikey heard Raph's voice. It was angry and pissed off, "Look Doc, my brother was taken and grabbed by a man who thought of himself as a doctor. He strapped my bro down and was about to dissect him because it was in the name of science. Now he don't like doctors and he don't like straps. Now I know he gotta stay here to get better, but we are going to stay as well. You got that?"

Mikey shivered at the memories.

He closed his eyes and laid back down, he didn't want to hear anymore. Falling back asleep, he heard no more. But his dreams came back.

* * *

Meanwhile Leo was trying to control Raph who wanted nothing more to do than kick this pompous doctors ass!!!

"Raph calm down, go and sit with Mikey. Me and Splinter will talk with the doctor." Leo said.

Raph growled, but nodded. Don followed him into Mikey room. Leo turned back to the doctor, and said icily. "You will let one of us stay with my brother. He had been tortured and abused by a man who was a doctor. Now if you don't want any casualties like what happened earlier when he woke up, I suggest you do what we say. He is still quite young. He may be 16 years old physically but he still needs his family. Do you understand?"

The doctor blanched at the tone and underlining threat and nodded. "Sure, only one during the night. He has to get his bandages changed every day though. Any recommendations on how to handle him?"

"Only female doctors or nurses." Leo commanded ad then turned and walked into Mikey's room. Splinter turned back to the doctor, "I am not apologizing for my sons concern. This is something that had never happened before. When one is ick, they are always there. Do not disrupt it."

The doctor nodded, and soon left.

* * *

Mikey was listening to his brothers talk around him and was currently answering Donnie's questions.

"So how is your stomach pain on a scale of one to ten?" Don asked.

"about a one. I feel fuzzy. Things are like fluidly like." Mikey said grinning.

Don grinned, at the look on Mikey's face. "Well," he started to say, picking up the clipboard and reading it, "They gave you some strong painkillers. It looks like they are compensating for the surgery cut, because it takes awhile for plastrons to heal."

"Plastrons….hehehehehe, that sounds funny!" Mikey said, giggling.

Then he saw Splinter come in, "Sensei!!!!" and held his arms out, wanting a hug, "Missed ya!"

Splinter smiled and gave Michelangelo a kiss on his brow, "I am glad to see you better."

* * *

A few hours later, it was night-time. Mikey curled up on his bed, shivering. He was cold. And he wanted to go back to Cody's place. This place didn't feel tight. He saw his brother sleeping in the chair. Relaxing a bit, he heard a cart going by his door.

Memories flashed through him, Bishop, the Tricaritons wheeling them along the wall, straps holding him down.

He whimpered and felt a strong green hand on his arm. Looking up, he saw Leos warm eyes, looking concerned at him. "Leo?" he asked, trying to hold the tears in, trying to be strong.

Leo smiled, "Its okay Mikey. Im here."

Mikey nodded and immediately burst into tears. "Leo, I don't wanna be here! I wanna be at home. I don't like it here. It smells like Bishops lab!"

Leo sighed, hugging his little brother to his plastron, comforting him. "I know Mikey. I know."

Mikey soon fell asleep uneasily.

* * *

4 days later:

"Uh, is there a Mr. Hamato here?" said a older doctor as he walked into Mikey's room.

"No, he went home, can I help you with something?" said Don as he stood up from Mikey's bed. They had been playing Poker when the doctor arrived.

"Well, I wish to talk to him about Michelangelo's blood tests. There are some anomalies that I wish to talk to him about." the doctor said, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"Anomalies?" Don questioned, remembering when they first heard that when Mikey's surgery was finished.

"We have to take him for some more additional tests." the man said.

Don' eyes narrowed distrustful. "No," he stated, feeling the panic rising from his younger brother.

"I am sorry, but these tests need to be done as soon as possible. I already scheduled the tests to be done now. The nurse will show you to the waiting room or you can remain behind." the doctor stated waving his hands to a few orderlies and nurses coming in.

"Donnie?" Mikey called out, feeling the I.V.. in his arm being adjusted.

"What is your name!? Don't do anything with him right now! He's underage, you can't take him for any tests unless our father okays it!" Don said angrily.

"Not really, you see he is not registered in any systems right now, nor is he in any birth records. So he is not a citizen nor does his father have any rights to him. I have orders to have him taken into custody and handed over to my employer." the man said smiling evilly.

Mikey gasped, and pulled himself out of bed. Backing up. He saw Donnie was being cornered in the room, "Hey, what the Shell do you want with me?"

The doctor advanced and grabbed Mikey by the arm. Mikey was still under the effects of the pain medication and antibiotics so he was a bit weak. "Woah, don't touch me! DONNIE!" he cried out as he struggled when two more people came and grabbed him.

He heard the sounds of fighting, yelling, voices were being combined together and suddenly, he saw Don hit the ground, eyes closed, blood flowing down his plastron from a cut of some sort. "DONNIE!" he cried out, struggling with the men holding him, trying to break free. Then he felt a pinch on his arm and the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a dark room. His body felt sore and bruised. Sitting up, he saw various cuts, gashes and needle marks all over his arms. Frowning in concern, he tried to remember what happened.

"DONNIE!" he yelped out, sitting up quickly, pulling at his stitches in his plastron. He looked around, he was in a cell. On a cot. _Why was he here? Why was he taken?_

Then the door opened and he saw a dark whirlwind of movement come in and start to transform in front of him, making the shape of Sho'ka'nabo!

"Why the Shell did you grab me dude?" Mikey said angrily.

"Your anomalies in your being give me a great insight into acquiring the Day of Awakening. You have been bonded once with my serum, and with that, your anomalies in your body naturally, have made it essential for me to continue with the experiments." Sho'ka'nabo said smiling evilly.

"My brothers are going to come get me!" Mikey said angrily.

Sho'ka'nabo laughed, "Let them try!" and Mikey felt thick large hands suddenly grab him around his body and he felt himself slammed into the wall. Gasping in pain, he fell to the ground.

"D…ddu…dude…" Mikey gasped out shaky as he got to his knees.

"I have need of some shell scrapings Shell back!" and suddenly Mikey was grabbed again around his middle. Mikey cried out, trying to hit him but missing. He felt a blade on his shell, large, cold and he started to shake in fear as he felt it slowly dig into his shell and slowly, painfully scrape a thin layer off.

Mikey started to cry from the pain. Sho'ka'nabo dropped him on the ground when he was done. Mikey curled up on the ground, that had hurt a lot.

"I will be back later. I need to finish the tests. The Day of Awakening will come to pass thanks to you Michelangelo," Sho'ka'nabo said smiling as he slammed the door of the cell shut.

Mikey soon passed out.

* * *

"Mikey, com'n Mikey, wake up!" he heard from far away. Mikey groaned, opening his eyes blurred.

"Whoisit?" he mumbled as he felt himself being pulled up, and hand touched the back of his shell. Mikey cried out as he felt fire hot pain flare up on his back, he cried out.

"Mikey, shhh, we're going home now, alright. You're going to be okay. We're going home." he heard through the pain.

Mikey felt himself being moved, voices yelling, loud explosions, Cody's high pitched voice yelling "Get out of the way!" More voices, blurring together.

Mikey dipped back into the darkness. He whimpered hoping they weren't going back to the hospital. The darkness engulfed him.

* * *

When he woke up, the first thing he felt was that he was warm, comfortable, and that the pain around him wasn't so bad. He opened his eyes, seeing ti was dark in the room, and he was about to cry out when he saw his nightlight!

Breathing a sigh of relief, he saw his brothers were all laid out around his bed, lounging on it. Sleeping. He smiled, knowing his brothers must have saved him from Sho'ka'nabo.

Smiling, feeling safe, feeling loved he liad back down and fell back asleep.

* * *

One week later:

Mikey was on the roof, laying down in the sun. He had a content smile on his face, enjoying the bright sun on him.

He saw Cody coming toward him and lifted his head a bit, "Hey Cody, what's up?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Cody smiled and saw all of the turtles around Mikey. Mikey was in fact curled up on Raphael's shell, a smile on their faces. "What are you guys doing?"

Mikey grinned, "Nuthin! Basking….bonding…" and he laid back down.

Cody looked puzzled and glanced at Don who was curled up on Mikey's side, seeing they were all curled around Mikey, a circle. "What are you doing? What is basking?"

Don smiled, eyes opening a little, "Uh, Reptiles like us, particularly, bask in the sun. Often, we bask every few months back in our time. Here we can do it more. Its better for us if we do it if we are injured. Mikey' needs the sun to heal faster."

"Why?" Cody asked, really curious.

Don groaned, not really wanting to explain. He looked over at Splinter. Splinter nodded and Don laid back down.

Cody walked over to where Splinter was sitting and looked at him curiously. "So why do they need to bask?"

Splinter smiled, "Because it strengthens their body, their mind and better yet, their bond. This is the way it has been for many years, and it is something my sons relish."

Cody glanced at them, smiling.

Mikey was loving laying on top of Raph, who was breathing nice and even, calming him.

_**This was the life. I'm safe, healthy, healing and I'm with my family. Family bonds never get better than this!**_

* * *

**_If you enjoyed this, let me know! Please drop me a review, i'll send cyber cookies to all who review!!! LOL, or cyber brownies!!! MMMM, YUM!_**

**_Oh yeah, review pelase!!!!_**


End file.
